


Clancy

by TresTails12



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Also Marguerite Baker and Mia Winters, I've changed the amount of time Clancy's been at the Bakers Home, M/M, Mentioning of Zoe Baker, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TresTails12/pseuds/TresTails12
Summary: After defeating Marguerite, Ethan should bring the lantern to the old house to get the D series arm, but something is calling him at the bottom of the main Residence.





	1. Chapter 1

Bonus level--- new content--- continuation

New door--- new key--- new character

PLAY

Ethan beat her; he beat that grotesque monstrous thing that was supposed to be Marquette Baker. That hideous and wretched form almost made him want to throw up anything he had left in his stomach but he knew had to push on a little longer. The thing is he couldn’t stand the thought of how much longer that was suppose to be. 

He felt lighted head, dizzy, and relieved at the sight of her body turning to dust with his final shot. The bulbous puss of a wasp nest that was suppose to be her crotch, her distorted face of an infected mad woman, and the blistering skin that peeled off her body like she was rotting. Ethan watched as all that be dried up and dusted to ash as she crumbled into pieces. Her pieces scattered across the floor and any wind that blew through that desolated building blew parts of her away. 

Ethan took in a deep breathe in as his conscious returned after he let his instincts take over. As he regained himself he noticed something reflecting off the hints of moonlight that had poured out of the ripped up rafters. As Ethan approached it closer he noticed that hidden under her pieces was a keycard. Was that hidden in her clothes all along? He cautiously approached the keycard and quickly swiped it out of the pile of Mrs. Baker. He didn’t recall anything falling off of Jack Baker when he defeated him so he wondered why this keycard was assigned to her only. He flipped it around in his hands to examine it and only saw it as a regular red keycard, no description or anything written to note on the card; it was absolutely blank.  
He pocketed wondering if it was to something he missed. He did see that other building with those electronic locks. But were they for keycards? 

Across her pieces he also found the lantern knowing exactly where this goes. Ethan looted the rest of the building for ammunition and found only one more jar of that strange healing substance he used before. He dosed himself in those strange chemicals, which healed his gaping wounds suspiciously quickly. But he had no time to think about it too deeply. 

He got himself out of that decrepit building just as he was about to head back to the second guest house, he quickly tried out the red keycard on the electronic door in that other run down greenhouse on the property; but it didn’t work. 

Before he traveled back to the second house he stopped in front of Zoey’s trailer and looked to the Main House. He knew he had to search through the second house to find the ingredients for Zoey’s cure, but as he gazed to the still home of the Bakers he felt a tug of curiosity at his heart. He felt something ache in his chest as if something was calling to him; it felt like a call for help.

There couldn’t be anyone else alive in there, could there? Before he knew it his feet started to trudge up the stone steps of the back door and he found himself going back inside. As he entered he told himself that maybe he was actually just curious if there were anymore supplies he could gather until he went into unknown territory. But deep down inside he wanted to know what this thing was tugging at his chest, so he ventured in. 

He knew there were a few doors that he couldn’t open before, so he started to sneak around. He tried to find any doors that could be accessed via keycard, but most of them were those strange crows or scorpion locks that he’s seen before. He continued to wander around, sneaking around the Molded to conserve ammo for later, when finally a thought hit in. In the basement there was a door he couldn’t get through, actually a couple; one was locked from the other side, but one… oh he couldn’t remember if that one you needed a keycard for. He was almost reluctant to go back down there knowing the infected would be in greater numbers there, when suddenly that tug on his heart pulled harder. Like someone was urging him down there as soon as possible. Could that really be possible?

Fuck it; anything is possible in this ridiculous Southern Swamp House, he told himself. So he stepped up his feet and marched down to the basement, having to blast away a few molded while running away from a few others. 

Once he made it to one of those doors he saw it had some stairs going down that he didn’t remember but could see that this door looked really heavy. This door looked like it was made of solid metal and had a wheel lock on the outside to keep something in. But behind the wheel Ethan noticed a tiny keypad. He sighed but Ethan knew he had to push on, even though it was going down there might be something of value here to help him through these horrors of this house… or it could be something really bad too. But no matter what it is this nagging at his chest won’t stop until he figured it out.

Walking down the stairs Ethan swiped the keycard and it made a successful beep and Ethan then drew his breath as he started to pull the heavy wheel. Slowly turning it he thought he heard a few molded behind him, but he kept turning no matter the sounds. Once he completely turned the wheel he pushed heavily on the door with all the strength and force he could muster and it eventually gave way to the entrance of a bright light that slightly blinded him in this dark decrepit basement. 

As he blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the light, he saw the room he entered appeared to be completely white with no other exits. He peered around cautiously to see a few dressers, a lot of pillows on the ground and also all over this massive bed. It had to at least be a king sized bed which Ethan thought was out of place with the theme of a crazy hillbilly family. Also on the bed and a shit ton on the floor were stuffed animals and birthday wrapped boxes, with ribbons and everything. There was a mini fridge in the corner and a toilet on the other side of the room with a sink, towels and a bucket. As he stepped in he heard his foot step on something that crunched to see broken plate sharps with ruined nasty food that looked like Marguerite’s cooking.

It was truly a bizarre setting and Ethan was almost about to back out when he saw a metal cord and chain screwed across the floor and screwed into the wall. When it caught his eye he thought he saw it briefly move and that’s when a thought came to him ‘A Survivor’. A survivor? In this hellhole? Could it be Mia? But Mia was kept in the dungeon so why…? Questions began to form in his mind when he saw the chain move a little bit again and he saw that it followed behind the bed. When it moved he instinctively ran to that side of the bed and as he reached the corner he saw someone he’s never seen before.

A man whose legs were in shackles was pressed against the side on the bed and his skin jumped at the sight of Ethan coming into his field of vision. He was scrawny and what looked like starved. His body, limps and neck were too skinny, and his cheeks and eye sockets looked sunken and hollow. His hair used to look like it could have been a vibrant red, but it was covered in dust and dirt that it had become shaggy, long and mangled. His jaw and mouth was unshaven and there dark shadows and wrinkly bags holding onto his eyes. And he wore a white long t-shirt and shorts that have been ripped at the seams with mysterious stains and tears. 

As Ethan looked more closely he could see something rather noticeable. There were bruises and scratches covering this man’s skin from top to bottom. They were deep and bulged and some cut marks especially on his face were still bleeding. Ethan could make a good guess that these were definitely signs of abuse. Ethan knew he had to look bad from all the thrashings, but this guy looked like he had been experiencing it for weeks, maybe longer. 

His eyes were glassy and tired, but filled with fear. As he huddled to the corner next to the bed he muttered in a really quiet to himself. And at the same time both of them asked, “Who are you?” Ethan was aware that he just interrupted this guy who suddenly grew pale and hid his face in the sheets. But Ethan realized his blunder and quickly said, “What’s your name?”

The fearful man peeked from underneath the sheets and mumbled in a hushed, shaking voice “Clancy…Jarvis…”

“My name’s Ethan,” he said as he bent down to squat in front of Clancy who had all his defenses up, but looked too terrified to start a fight “Ethan Winters…I…I didn’t know anyone else was here.”

“What do you mean?” Clancy asked suspiciously as he clenched to the sheets like a scared child.

“I didn’t think there were anymore survivors… cause of the Bakers,” Ethan said carefully “How long have you been down here?”

Clancy stared blankly at him for what seemed to be a while and when Ethan was about to speak up he said, “Lucas said…a while ago…six months…”

“Six months?!” Ethan repeated in disbelief “Oh my god…fuck…” Then he focused on Clancy and said “Listen Clancy.”

Clancy stared at him with vivid and frightened eyes. He looked like he was made of glass with how fragile he looked.

“I’m trying to escape from here, do you want out?”

Clancy stared at him again with disbelief written all over his face, his jaw dropped as he mumbled “Of course… but…” He stopped abruptly holding a hand to his mouth as his body began to tremble. His eyes seem to become wild and the color almost seemed to disappear from them. He looked away nervously and then glanced to the open door and then back at Ethan with those panicked eyes. Once he spoke his voice was shaky and afraid “If I leave here, they’ll punish me again… Lucas might put me through one of his… one of his games… I can’t handle another game… And if not that the Molded will surely-” He grasped his mouth really quick as if to hold back vomit then cleared his throat saying “There’s no way I can… I’m chained too… I…”

He trailed off and couldn’t speak anymore but he stared at Ethan with an expression of desperation; a face pleading for some sort of relief. When he saw this his brow pinched and he crawled closer to Clancy but stopped when he flinched away. Ethan pulled back, but then glanced to the chains and taking on in his hand he laid it back on the ground and pointed his handgun at it. These chains look thick, but as he aimed and fired a couple bullets broke them apart. He did the same with the next chain and with that Clancy was no longer bound to them.

Once he finished that he looked into Clancy’s eyes filled with determination and said “Come with me Clancy,” he seemed to be unsure with him so Ethan decided to let out the honest truth “Look, I came to this fucked up house because I thought I would find my wife. But coming here… and seeing what she has become… it almost seems impossible… but!” Clancy flinched at the raise in his voice as Ethan spoke “I couldn’t save her, but let me save you.”

Clancy looked at him with his mouth ajar, like he was growing another head but finally said “But it’s…”

“It’s not impossible!” Ethan continued “I’ve defeated Jack and Marguerite Baker, all that’s left is to take out Lucas, give Zoey the D series arm to make an antidote so we can get the hell out of here.”

“You’ve…” Clancy said “Defeated Jack and Marguerite?”

“Yeah, it was horrific,” Ethan nodded “But I managed. If something like that was possible then the rest should be easy.”

“I…” Clancy began then said, “Want to escape…” Ethan face almost lit up, until Clancy said “But I’ve tried… I’ve tried so many times, so why should this be any different?”

Ethan looked at this man, ragged and worn down; he probably had witnessed the worst of the worst. He pulled himself right in front of him, with a fire setting in his soul, knowing that there is a reason he has met this man. And if it’s to save him or not, something brought them together and for someone else to survive this damnation would be worth every effort he would put in this place. It wouldn’t be all for nothing.

He caught Clancy eyes and said full of conviction “Because you’re alive. You’re alive, so there is always hope of escape. If you were to die in this place you already would have, I know there are a lot of victims of this place. But you’re going to survive. I’m going to make sure of that.”

When he finished he watched Clancy to see if he was moved, if there was a change in his eyes, and maybe it was his imagination, but he swore he saw some sort of light flicker in those dull eyes. Soon he began to answer and as he did Ethan held his breath as he said “Why are you bothering yourself with me? I’m nobody.”

But for the Ethan immediately answered, “It’s the right thing to do” but then he added “But also because… I felt something… maybe it was a subconscious curiosity or a string of fate, but I knew something was still in this house. And knowing someone else is here… how can I leave them behind?” He then added to make sure of his point.

He heard Clancy catch his breath in surprise but then quickly covering up and saying, “I can hardly walk,” his voice broke as he sunk his head down. This was the shape of a broken man “Locked in here for so long, my legs have become so… weak.”

Ethan nodded and stood up and held his hands to Clancy “Hold onto me.”

Clancy looked to his hands then to him but slowly and surely took them into his own. Ethan steadily helped raise him up and he could see that Clancy’s were shaking. He was unsteady, and the shackles rubbed into his raw ankles. It was quite a sad and pathetic sight. But Ethan wanted to do this; he was going to save at least one person if not himself.  
Clancy stumbled a few to and you could see his knees trying to buckle from underneath and as he stood up straight you could truly see all of the weight he lost. His shirt was sagging on his thin limbs and the waistband of his ragged shorts were hardly being held on his pelvis that showed his scarred up midriff. Ethan was too scared to point it out, but he wasn’t afraid to support him. He held him up and started to help him move his feet across the cold white floor. He was shaking, and staggering, but Ethan could see the faint determination in his eyes. He didn’t know if he caused that spark of determination he saw there, but he wanted to believe that somehow he was helping. 

They stumbled through the room, Clancy needed small breaks, but soon his legs were beginning to be able to stand on their own again. He took him across the room to the front door and then Clancy suddenly spoke up “The chains…” Ethan snapped to pay attention as he watched a cold sweat swell on Clancy’s face “They would never reach to the door. It was always out of my reach… Lucas made sure of that.”

“Did Lucas keep you down here?” Ethan couldn’t help but ask.

But Clancy didn’t waver to, but there was a sad pitiful chuckle in his voice “He built this place,” Clancy held his breath but let it out then said “He couldn’t keep me down in the dungeon with the other survivors. But he didn’t want to grant me a room upstairs in the house. So he made this place… for me.”

“I see,” Ethan said as he held Clancy’s side as they walked out of the room “For six months… you must have experienced hell on Earth.”

“I did,” Clancy sighed, “Lets please escape this monstrous hole...”

“Of course,” Ethan said, “Don’t worry Clancy, we’ll get out of here, together.”


	2. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Clancy try to leave the main house, and along the way Ethan begins to find out little things about Clancy.

They climbed up those stairs and Clancy switched to holding onto Ethan’s back shirt so he could take out his shotgun to blast the molded that would come down the downstairs corridors.

Clancy held on tightly, his voice nervous and fearful as he tucked his face in Ethan’s shoulder. Ethan loaded and propped up the gun in front of them as they slowly trudged through the basement’s slime. He could hear them crawling around a bit of away but they could come through the vine like walls any moment. With there claws stretching out to try and pierce their flesh. The thought scared him, but he had to be brave. Because now he had Clancy with him, who was so scrawny and frail looking that one hit could be the end of him. Ethan was not letting those monsters get near him. Protecting Clancy was now his responsibility since he decided to pull him out of those safe confinements of a jail cell. 

They could hear the sounds of those things growling and trudging in their own infected mold. Clancy’s eyes would dart everywhere, waiting for them to appear from anywhere, and Ethan tried not to glance every direction that he looked as to not get distracted if one actually appears. 

And then one did, it was on Ethan’s side as he could here its bulbous form starting to drag itself out of the wall. Once he heard it and was able to identify its location he pushed Clancy behind him and could feel the man push his face into the back of his shirt as he tried to hide his face. But Ethan instead focused on the infected beast forming before him, and once it started appearing he immediately started firing rounds into its head. And he knew once he did the others would stir and here crawl out from the wood works to come and get them.

It took several shots with a few missing the creature, but eventually he was able to take it out and when the monster’s head exploded from the bullets and its body sagged to the floor he could begin to hear the others crawling and charging to where they were. So he took Clancy’s hand and pulled him into the direction of the exit. Clancy stumbled behind him but managed to try to keep up and Ethan knew the pace had to be a fast jog instead of a mad sprint because of Clancy’s injured legs. He pulled Clancy’s arm and he could feel his fingers curve around the palm of his hand as he tightened his grip. They made a dash to the exit, but suddenly a small crawling Molded tried to dart between them, splitting them apart.

Ethan switched to his magnum as he mercilessly pointed it at the crawling beast who kept jumping around the floor. He fired twice, hitting its arm then its head. But it still twitched around and noticed Clancy who was backing away from the monster. Ethan aimed the gun again and yelled “Clancy move to your right!” As he did, they monster pounced forward just missing him and Ethan shot it another two times in the spine and head, finally killing it. Once it was dead Ethan held out his hand to Clancy saying, “Are you alright?”

Clancy nodded as he skirted around the dead corpse to Ethan, taking his hand as they managed to climb up the stairs closing the basement door behind them. Once they reached the top of the stairs Clancy looked pretty faint, so Ethan allowed them to slow down.

“What’s the matter?” he asked as Clancy glanced up to him, Ethan just noticed the blank eyes were brown.

“Those things…” Clancy gasped, “They were victims just like me… I could have easily been made into one of them…”

“But you didn’t,” Ethan reassured “You’re alright Clancy.”

Clancy said nothing and instead glanced to the side, adverting his eyes from Ethan. He had a cold sweat covering his skin as his fingers curled around the grip of his shirt. He looked so cold and pale, almost like a ghost. A ghost…

“Wait a second…” Ethan mumbled as the cogs in his mind began to turn, but then sudden realization hit him “Clancy!”

“Uh-yes…?” Clancy asked, startled by his sudden behavior.

“Clancy, you’re Clancy,” Clancy blinked at him and confusion as Ethan pointed out “You’re that guy on that VHS.”

“VHS…?” Clancy appeared even more confused now.

“Yeah the-the camera man…from…uh…Alley Gators?” Ethan questioned unsure.

But Clancy just chuckled, a rare smile that Ethan took note of “No… It’s Sewer Gators.”

“Right,” Ethan said, “You guys were some sort of myth busters or something.”

“Something like that,” Clancy answered with amusement “It was just an odd job…. at the time, I didn’t think we’d ever encounter anything…”

“Talk about Ghost busting gone wrong huh?” Ethan mused.

“Yeah…” Clancy glanced away again “I wish I never took that stupid gig from Andre… I should have…” His words fell flat as his focus remained elsewhere, Ethan could see a darkness clouding his eyes so he thought it’s be best to end this break.

“Come on,” Ethan nudged “We should get moving now.”

Clancy stared as him for a moment then nodded “U-huh,” he pulled himself up and walked a little ahead of Ethan; looking down while holding the sides of his arms.

Ethan began to doubt that he actually made Clancy feel better there and probably said something wrong, but it is probably for the best that they keep moving. Once they got to the main hall there weren’t any more Molded but Clancy still wouldn’t say anything. They were able to exit the main hall without any problems Ethan exited first with his gun ready for any infected coming there, but it was quiet and dark outside. He huffed in relief and glanced behind Clancy to see his eyes closed as he stood there frozen between the doorway. He didn’t move and Ethan piqued of the sudden development when he suddenly heard Clancy breath in deeply, then let out. He slowly stepped through the frame and opened his eyes to look at Ethan. His eyes were soft and serene as he looked to him, filled with an emotion that looked like a mellow delight. 

He then tore his eyes away and then looked up to the sky and Ethan’s eyes followed his to see for once that night that the night sky was filled with stars. It was nothing like he had seen in the city and was so taken aback by every danger around the corner that he never took the time to glance up to the stars that filled up the night sky with light. It was beautiful.

It was a cloudless night with the moon full that shown across the Baker’s backyard, and gently fell, absorbing every object with a pale glow. Ethan glanced to Clancy to see him a bit further out the door then before as the moonlight caressed his bruised skin. The light danced on his hair to brighten just a smidge of the scarlet that hid behind all the filth and dirt, and Ethan suddenly felt the urge to clean that mop on his head to see how red it is. 

Clancy then slowly said, “It smells nice outside,” all Ethan could do was nod as Clancy stepped beside him calmly breathing in and out “I haven’t been outside in… a long time.” He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them as he turned to Ethan “The night sky… is lovely…” 

Ethan swallowed for a second as he watched Clancy step across the patio as he gently walked down the few steps across the grass. Ethan followed behind him, but as he did he could see a rhythmic sway to Clancy’s walk as the traveled across the grass. 

When he did speak up Ethan finally stated “We need to head to the old house, there we’ll be able to get the D series arm for Zoey.”

Clancy didn’t respond at first, he just nodded as they past her trailer to the metal gate that would lead to the swamps. Ethan opened it as Clancy walked through and then there was a quite walk to the old house where Ethan could hear frogs croaking and surprisingly saw a twinkling in the dark. He almost stopped Clancy as a reaction, but that’s when he noticed that the twinkling were some fireflies passing through.

“Oh wow,” Clancy hummed as the fireflies passed through them, flickering their mesmerizing light “I haven’t seen fireflies in years… Hello.” Clancy chuckled as they flew past him with the light flickering against his skin. The shadows the lights gave off warm glow on his face that Ethan felt almost light hearted about. The lights were playful and uplifting as they flew around them and Ethan smiled at Clancy’s awe at the play of lights. But as they left Clancy said something Ethan didn’t expect to hear “Ethan.”

“Mhm,” Ethan said as Clancy caught his attention.

“I don’t think you should trust Zoey,” he said suddenly which caught Ethan off guard.

“W-Why?” 

“She…” Clancy looked away to glance at the old house as he hesitantly answered, “She-She shot me.”

“Shot you?!” Ethan repeated, startled “Why would she do that?”

Clancy held his left shoulder tightly and then said “I don’t know her that well, so I don’t know why… Do you know her better?”

“Um…” He shuffled in his stance, as he said “Not really… She stapled my hand back together.” He showed his probably infected hand to Clancy then continued “And she’s been helping me through this nightmare, so I don’t know.”

Clancy made a small upset noise and then shook his head as he stated, “Let’s go to the Old House.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna take me a while to make the next chapter. Probably come out sometime next month.


	3. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the darkness was a child's nursery, what could await both Ethan and Clancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys, exams and family am I right? There are some inconsistencies in this chapter from the main plot, just roll with it.

Ethan followed behind Clancy as he seemed to take longer strides ahead of him, he couldn’t see his face, but the way his head hung low made him feel helpless. As they approached the Old House it seemed to have gotten darker. The fireflies disappeared, replaced with remnants of Marguerite’s flies and mosquitos. The nest of bugs seemed to fall apart without her and they became more docile as they fluttered about in the air. Ethan entered first as he checked the area to see it completely empty, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t on edge. 

He glanced to Clancy who seemed to have sad eyes; his shoulders sagged with some sort of heavy emotion. To deter any awkwardness between them Ethan pointed to the bridge connecting to the other side of the gap in the floor “Over this way Clancy,” it caught his eyes and he nodded solemnly and followed Ethan across the steps, briefly peering into the hole Marguerite and Ethan fell in earlier. They got up the steps with no confrontations and he opened the door to a living space that had old furniture covered in cobwebs.

Ethan walked to what sat on the table to see a malnourished small child in a briefcase of sorts. It was disgusting and tragic as he wondered whose child it was, as it seemed to be used for some sort of sick experimentation. He suddenly heard a small hiccup behind him and whipped his head to see Clancy in the doorway, tears forming his eyes as he choked on his cries.

“Is that a child?” he questioned with heartbreak in his voice. His shoulders trembled as a tear escaped his eye. His skin became pale and Ethan could see from where he was that he looked ill. 

He came up to Clancy quickly with a hand gently resting on his arm saying “Don’t look at it Clancy, close your eyes. I’ll pull you away soon after I look around.”

Clancy’s eyes appeared swollen as the dark bags underneath them drew lines of stress on his face. But as he looked to Ethan one more tear fell down as he nodded, closing his eyes for the time being. He seemed to bite his lip in anguish and frustration, but he didn’t speak anymore for a while after that.

Ethan quickened his pace as he searched around for where the D series arm could be when he found a little note about how to create the cure. He was about to take Clancy to the next room when a phone on a stand rang. Clancy peeked through his fingers to the sound as he looked to Ethan who went to the phone answering it. On the other line was Zoey.

“Way to go Ethan, you beat mama,” he could hear her say on the other line.

“Zoey,” he said exasperated, and noticed to the side how Clancy flinched at her name.

“Yeah, you got the serum?” Zoey asked.

“I’ve got a list,” Ethan answered “A D-series head and arm.” He glanced to the small body and then stated, “This can’t be right…”

“D series head?” Zoey wondered, “I think I have one of those around here.”

“Isn’t that convenient,” Ethan muttered gaining a small chuckle from the other end of the line. 

“The arm should still be around there, keep looking,” Zoey told him, but she had a small pause and Ethan thought she may something else “And Ethan.”

“Yeah?”

“Take care of him,” then the line cut off on the other end leaving him with a dial tone. He looked to the phone in confusion, but then to Clancy and he wondered how Zoey knew he was with him.

Clancy appeared a bit wary as he looked to Ethan with big brown faded eyes. He rung his hands as he said, “What… did she say?”

“She said the serum consists of a D-series head and arm,” Ethan answered, “She’s got the head, but the arm should be in this building somewhere.”

“So…?”

“We keep going,” Ethan curtly nodded as he had Clancy follow him to the next room. Seeming to give Clancy an objective seemed to keep him more calm is what Ethan noticed.

They moved onwards noting a room with a dead rat and straw dolls. Clancy picked up one of the dolls and then mumbled, “They look like they were made for some witch movie.”

Ethan snorted in amusement, the first time in a while that he smiled that genuinely, or much for that matter “It does look like it’s from one of those found footage movies huh?”

“Those movies always seem to have something demonic, or witchcraft,” Clancy added, as he looked at the doll in deep thought.

“You think we’re in one of those movies?” Ethan teased.

But surprisingly Clancy turned to him with a big smile, a smile that made him seem more human, more fleshed out. It was a lovely smile that was a bit distorted by his scars and bruises, but somehow became vibrant in the dim lamplight “I think I’m in one at least.”

Ethan was a bit star struck by that smile, but his mouth moved on instinct “Do you think we’ll see any witches?”

“I don’t think… she’s a witch…” Clancy said slowly then explained “But she definitely isn’t a little girl anymore…”

A shadow seemed to cast over his eyes as he looked away; smile had long since disappeared, Ethan wondered if he saw it at all. They moved forward until they reached a door with a latch that will only be opened if you balance the lamps right. Ethan placed Marguerite’s on the handle having them balance with the door sliding open revealing a room of deep darkness. A cold draft suddenly came through, as the darkness seemed to want to seep into where they resided in. It was rather chilling.

Ethan was about to take a stride forward when he felt Clancy’s arm pull him back by the sleeve. He glanced towards him to see someone cold and small. He had a cold sweat covering his head as his eyes strained in impending horror of what lie ahead. He stared forward as the very place made him freeze.

He whispered, “Don’t,” then looked to Ethan with pleading eyes “Don’t go in there.”

Ethan felt like something clipped his heart as he watched Clancy; he looked like he was going to shatter into pieces. 

He turned to Clancy and asked, “What’s the matter Clancy? It’s just a dark room. The basement was just as dark.”

“No, that’s not it,” Clancy was shivering “It’s not that… there’s something…”

He quickly lost his voice and couldn’t bear to say anything else. Ethan rested a hand on his shoulder and said “Listen Clancy, you stay out here,” he tightened his lips, but started shaking his head violently in disagreement “And I’ll go, I- Clancy.” He stopped shaking his head, but didn’t look Ethan in the eyes “Don’t worry, I’m armed. I got a fully loaded shotgun and handgun at the ready. Stay out here where it’s safe and I’ll be back in no time.”

Clancy looked to him and stared at him for a moment before pulling away. He continued to stay quiet as he balled his fists. Ethan felt a little upset that he backed away from him but he hoped what he said was enough to assure Clancy that he’ll be okay. He turned away from him, took a deep breath and walked inside the dark room to find the D-series arm. No sweat.

-

Turns out, Ethan was sweating a lot right now. He entered the dark room with nothing but ominous feelings all the way through. Disembodied voices, creepy children’s toys, another dead child’s body at the end imbedded in some sort of shrine. His nerves were shot and he was getting pretty anxious at the moment. Once he disgustingly pulled the D-series arm off the dead infected child he turned around to see at the base of the tiny door he entered through was a pair of small feet. 

He took a sharp inhale as he froze there staring at the child’s feet. The feeling like he shouldn’t be here was engulfing him and he really wished he listened to Clancy. He stared a bit longer at the child’s bare feet and as he finally took a step of braveness forward he watched the child quickly leave his line of sight, making his heart jump in his chest. He crawled out of the little hidden area back to where he came from; the room with the dollhouse, and when he came out his jaw went slack. Everywhere were these weird scribbles, they were written in a circular pattern all over the walls, ceiling, and floor. Getting a closer look at them he realized even in this darkness that they all said Daddy. 

He couldn’t believe it; he had to be hallucinating, and this ringing in his ears. He had to get out of there immediately. Making a break for the door he quickly opened it to feel something swipe at the front part of his chest. He reacted fast enough to move out of the way of one of the Molded creatures that came from behind the door. It was one of the stronger ones, and it was after him. Ethan dodged as it chased him through the tiny room, firing his shotgun as much as possible in these tight corridors. After five blasts the thing went down, but now he was beginning to hear more of them ahead. He felt a sinking feeling reach his gut, but he decided to run past them to conserve ammo if he could. 

As he dashed back into the dark hallways he watched the infected pour from the walls with their growls echoing in the corridors. Another infected appeared ahead of him so he fired a couple more shots, but in his panic stupidly forgot to reload from before, so instead of taking time to reload his shot gun he switched to the pistol, taking a few more blasts until its head exploded. 

He quickly meant to dash forward more when another came from behind him, knocking him to the side, he turned around, firing his pistol a couple more times at the monster, but as the thing extended its arms in attack Ethan could feel its claws dig into his left hand. The pain made Ethan drop the pistol and as he tried to grab it that damn Molded threw itself onto of him, pushing him to the ground. 

Ethan threw out his hands trying to throw that thing off of him, using his hands to grip at the things fangs to hold it back from digging its teeth into his face. He could feel the sharpness of its teeth cut into his hands, but he’s rather loose a couple fingers than become this monsters meal. He pushed back more, but then it raised its head high lifting Ethan off the floor, then threw its head back down having Ethan’s own head slam on the floor. The back of his head was hit hard as he lay there in a daze, his eyes loosing focus on the monster ahead of him. He could see in a blur as the monster rose up, lifting a clawed hand above him. Ethan struggled to put his arms up to block the attack, watching in between them as the monster threw its claws down towards him.

A blast went off and Ethan then saw the creature’s head snap to the right as it landed to his side, dead and motionless. Ethan looked to the corpse to his side, pulling himself away from it, and then whipped his head to see Clancy there with a pistol in hand. He was panting as a fume from the pistol lifted in the air. Ethan stood up quickly and rushed to Clancy “Clancy, you saved me!”

Clancy looked like he was in a daze as he said, “I heard… the gunshots… and I…” He appeared a bit dizzy as he lost his footing, face sinking into Ethan’s shoulder. Ethan grabbed him as he heard him muttered, “This place… it’s too much.”

“Come on Clancy, let’s get out of here,” Ethan handed Clancy pistol bullets and he reloaded his shotgun as they moved forward. Infected were everywhere. They swarmed the area as they tried to reach them and as Clancy took the front Ethan could feel their back brush time and time again, glad someone was here is by his side. He took them from behind as he fired away each monster that came their way, and soon they were in the last room before they were home free when he noticed an infected pour out of the wall besides them.

He fired at it, but as he took it out an infected that was trying to jump at him flew past him instead. Ethan thankfully reacted quickly and grabbed its foot “Clancy behind you!” he called as it struggled out of his grasp. 

Clancy turned around as he fired a few rounds at the creature, and was about to turn back ahead as another bigger Molded confronted him. He held the pistol to it, but realized all too quickly; that the clip was empty. The monster threw its arm up and slammed Clancy on the wall. Ethan tried to react and blast the thing off him, but his foot got caught in some furniture for a brief second. And as he tried to pull himself back up he watched the monster push Clancy against the wall with its bulky arm, lifting his feet off the ground. 

It happened so slowly in Ethan’s eyes, he watched the thing rear its fanged mouth to Clancy’s neck and caught Clancy’s eyes as the thing bit into his jugular. Its teeth sunk into his windpipe as he let out an ear splitting scream. Ethan could see blood seep from the bite mark as Clancy’s eyes went dim. The Molded pulled away its jaw, pulling along flesh and blood with him. It splattered over the floor as Clancy was let go and sank to the ground lifeless.

Ethan dashed to the thing in a fury as he blasted it away, quickly pulling up the barely conscious Clancy to the exit, with the door slamming on the infected behind them.

Ethan pulled him over to see him choking on his own blood as the bite marks bled profusely. Ethan could feel his stomach drop as he stumbled on what to do. Clancy’s was dying, and dying quickly, all Ethan could think of in this heightened panic was that he had to stop the bleeding. He ripped off part of his shirt trying to push the blood to stop on Clancy’s throat. But that just made it look like he was choking him, and the rip in his skin was already such a huge chunk. Ethan was lost, he didn’t know what to do, and every second was a second closer to Clancy dying.

He needs to go to a hospital, but there is no way they could get there in time. That’s when the crippling thought came to him; he’s going to die “No, no, no, no, no,” Ethan muttered under his breath as his face broke out into stress of the thought “Clancy! Clancy… No, no, no, what do I do? What do I do?”

He was so overwhelmed, but then he noticed Clancy reaching out to him as he tried to talk. Ethan grabbed his hand as he bent over to listen. He felt like tears were steaming in his eyes. As he bent over he quietly listened as Clancy was trying to croak out some words “Ethan…”

“Clancy, Clancy, I’m so sorry.”

“Ethan…It’s…” he seemed to choke on some of his blood, but he managed to say “I’ll be okay…Don’t worry…”

Ethan knew he was trying to reassure him, but Ethan could feel the guilt surround him. He was suppose to get him out of here, he was suppose to save him, so why this?

“Clancy, I’m so sorry,” is all he could think off to respond as a mist took over his eyes “I’m so sorry.”

“No…” Clancy said, “I’ll be okay. I’m okay Ethan.” His voice seemed to be getting clearer and Ethan looked to him to see the bite mark fading away, it was disappearing, like it was never there in the first place.

Ethan stared at it, mouth agape. It was gone, what just happened? He then looked to Clancy for explanation but suddenly saw tears fill his eyes as he pulled himself in, trying to look away from Ethan. 

His face was riddled with emotions like guilt, ashamedness, and fear. He finally said, “I’m sorry Ethan, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to tell you. I didn’t want you to know.”

And that’s when it clicked in his mind; Clancy was infected too.


	4. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan begins to learn more and more about Clancy, some he likes, and some he should have realized a long time ago.

After that fiasco, Ethan and Clancy began walking back to Zoey’s trailer at an incredibly slow speed. They didn’t say anything else to each other, but Ethan would notice Clancy blanking out time and time again. When they were about to leave the Old House Ethan opened the door for Clancy but instead saw him a ways back, bracing himself against a wall. Ethan dashed to him as he slunk down, there was a cold sweat covering his body; he looked ill. His eyes were straining to focus and Ethan could see his body shivering.

“Clancy,” Ethan whispered carefully as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Clancy looked up at him with a shaky smile as his hands seem to tremble.

“Sorry I… I’m not good at healing myself… unlike the Bakers…” Clancy answered his body flinched with cold chills. He looked very sick.

“How did this happen to you?” Ethan asked as he tried to brush away the bangs from his face, trying to wipe away the cold sweat.

“You mean… my immortality?” Clancy muttered as he reached to where the bite mark used to be “I just didn’t die… the first time.”

“What does that mean?”

Clancy adverted his eyes away for a second, but then gestured for Ethan to help him up. Ethan wrapped an arm around him and lifted him off the wall, helping him walk to the door. As he assisted him Clancy started to explain, “When the Bakers captured me… they made me go through horrible things… Lucas was the worst out of them all.”

“What did he make you do?” Ethan questioned.

Clancy visibly shivered at the memory, but then answered, “He had me… and other survivors play these sadistic Saw-like games… Straight up…fucking horror porn…” his breath heaved as he talked, but he continued to push forward “It was insane, and if you’d been there…” he trailed off just for a breath moment until he managed to get himself back on track “One game was extremely terrible… Having me solve all these problems and then… he set the room on fire… locking me inside.”

Ethan stopped in his tracks staring at Clancy with horror of what he just told him. Noticing him stopping, Clancy looked to Ethan questioningly. Ethan’s eye brows creased as he clearly showed a level of being upset, but then he managed to croak out “How did you get out?”

Clancy’s eyes lowered, but then he stated “I didn’t,” he let go of Ethan and walked further forward holding himself close “The fire was everywhere. It consumed everything. I tried to claw out. But I couldn’t breath. The smoke-it filled my lungs, suffocating me. The fire was burning me, peeling off my skin. I could feel it, slowly killing me. I could feel it. I can feel it. Right now. It’s burning me. It’s burning me. It’s burning me! Burning me! Burning!” He started making motions on his arms as if trying to brush off whatever he thought was there. He violently and frantically tried to brush it off, as he groaned in pain. 

He was shaking drastically as he tried to wipe it away, but then Ethan rushed to him grabbing his hands. He looked to Ethan with eyes filled with terror, but Ethan immediately started to talk him down “Clancy calm down, calm down. There’s no flames. There isn’t any fire, it’s over now. It’s okay.”

Clancy looked to him for a moment but then adverted his eyes again as he apologized “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Ethan reassured “It wasn’t your fault. You’re okay.”

Clancy turned to face him again and huffed saying “I-I,” he breathed in then said, “I survived though. I burned, and lived. I…”

“But nothing, you’re still Clancy,” Ethan stated softly.

Clancy stared at him, his eyes lessened from that ever growing fear. He mellowed from those dreadful memories and painfully sighed, “I think I’m breaking.”

Ethan looked at him with a sad expression and said “Clancy instead of thinking of those things, let me ask you something,” Clancy blinked up to him; his eyes glassed with the tears that wanted to form. But Ethan smiled even though it was cold and his body was covered in bruises “What is your favorite thing to eat?”

“What?” Clancy asked in bewilderment.

“Your favorite thing to eat?” Ethan repeated softer, then gestured in the air as he spoke loudly “I know Mrs. Baker’s food was terrible, I tried it and gross!” He stuck his tongue out playful having Clancy’s lips tug at the side unconsciously “I mean I hated it. I’d rather have apple pie or cheesecake, any one of those things than what she’d call a dinner.”

“Do you- “ he stopped for a moment as he tried to read Ethan face, but then asked, “Do you have a sweet tooth?”

“Indeed my friend,” Ethan bowed comical as Clancy watched “I basically love all the pies in the world, chocolate, pecan, pumpkin, squash is basically pumpkin, cherry pie (not the canned kind though), blueberry- “

“Lemon meringue?” Clancy questioned carefully and quietly.

Ethan looked at him for a moment as Clancy waited for an answer, but he then grinned saying, “Of course, how can I forget the delicious lemon meringue pie! My grandpa used to make an amazing lemon meringue; I inherited his recipes though.”

“What about cakes?” Clancy had a small smile on his lips.

“Oh yes, cakes are great too, jeeze Clancy, you’re making me hungry,” Ethan snickered as he slowly walked ahead, treading backwards, still facing Clancy.

“You started it,” Clancy said, there was a sweetness in his voice that Ethan could feel his heart tug at.

“Well if I am to start I’d have to go with classic german chocolate cake-“ He didn’t get to finish as it so happened he tripped on a root behind him.

When he fell on his butt he heard Clancy gasp and rush to him “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Ethan huffed in a gruff voice “I guess the thought of heavenly goodness was too distracting.”

“No, you weren’t watching where you were going,” Clancy smirked, it was confident, fading away the weak and afraid version of himself. Ethan could feel his breath catch in his throat as he saw a single smirk light a face aflame. Hair burning passionately red against the pale moon, and eyes filled with vibrant hazel that looked at him with amusement. If it weren’t for the scratches and bruises Ethan may think this is entirely a new person. Just one small crooked lip smile was all it took to see Clancy in a different light.

“Lemon meringue pie…” Ethan said, just barely a whisper.

“What about it?” Clancy asked.

“Let me make it for you when we get out of here,” Ethan stated.

As he said this he watched Clancy’s features change into surprise then a sort calm smile he’d never witness on someone’s face. As he spoke Ethan could have sworn he heard a husk in his voice “If it’s alright with you.”

Ethan felt somewhat overwhelmed but began to like seeing each new side of Clancy “Yeah, I’d like to.”

They pulled him up and began to walk in a comforting silence to the trailer ready to see Zoey inside. While taking their time Ethan felt his hand tense as he caught a glimpse of Clancy on his side. For a brief moment, he almost took his hand. He wondered why that thought quickly passed through his mind and why it had such a strong grip on him for a moment.

When they got in front of Zoey’s trailer Ethan stopped him and said “I just want to say, even if this cure doesn’t work here, we will probably be able to find one if we escape this place. So don’t worry too much about it.”

Clancy stayed silent for a moment as he thought then said, “I think if that’s the case I’ll be fine. Eveline doesn’t have much of a grip on me like she does on the Bakers.”

“Are you sure?” Ethan asked.

“Mhm,” Clancy thought “Everyone else can usually see her, but I’ve never seen her once. Half the time I think it’s all in their heads, but then I’ve seen weird things that I couldn’t explain and well… It’s hard to doubt she’s not around.”

Ethan looked at Clancy and contemplated, but then said, “Alright, then we might be in the clear.”

He started to open the trailer door and peered inside to obviously see no one, it was empty as every other time he had been here. His expression passed one of confusion as Clancy asked, “Where’s Zoey?”

Once he asked the phone rang which instead of adding any sort of normalcy to their situation of the string of calls that Zoey gives out, it sounded more ominous giving their circumstances. Ethan looked to Clancy and Clancy nodded. Ethan picked up the phone hesitantly, but when he finally had this mouth to the receiver he got an ugly voice on the other end.

“Hey there Ethie!” Lucas called on the other end with his annoying voice.

Ethan glanced to Clancy and he could tell that he heard his voice too. He watched any semblance of Clancy composure crumble as he became as white as a sheet of paper. He adverted his eyes away, but could clearly hear Lucas’s voice on the other end. 

“What do you want?” Ethan chose to snap back, feeling a sense of dread linger in his stomach.

“Whoa old buddy, what’s with that tone of voice?” Lucas mocked on the other end “You talk to your mother like that?! I know I don’t cause you killed mine! Thanks for that, was sick of eatin’ that old bags garbage.”

“Where’s Zoey?” Ethan barked back.

“See I knew you and Zoe bear were planning, you think ya could have gotten away with it?” Lucas snickered on the other end “If you want to come and get her and tha other half of tha cure ya better come over to my part of town. We got tons of games you’ll love to play with in here.”

“Games?” Ethan hissed in the receiver as he glanced back to Clancy. He appeared more small and was wringing his hands nervously. Ethan for some reason noticed these faded scars on his arm.

“Yeah, yeah, play with me Ethie,” Lucas chuckled in the line “And we’ll see how long you’ll make it. Will he make it to the end?! I’m dying in anticipation to know! Hah!” He could hear gross spit on the other end as he smacked his lips and then he finally said, “You’ll need a couple of keycards to get in the party my friend. And I’ll give ya a hint of where the first one might be. So look in the fucking fridge.” 

Ethan could feel a wave of suspicion come over him as pulled the phone to the refrigerator as he slowly opened it. Inside was a mutilated head of that poor police officer that tried to help him not only hours ago. Clancy squeaked with surprise as he covered his mouth to see the grotesque horror that lay inside. His head where Jack cut off with a shovel was turning into one of those molded mouths but it seemed to stop its complete mutation because of Lucas decapitating him.

Ethan looked at it for a moment in disgust but saw a small piece of paper attached to the back. So he reached out to the disgusting thing much to Clancy discomfort to see a sticky note in the back that said

‘The pig is waiting for you in the dissection room bitch.’

“Lucas you disgusting fuck,” Ethan said in the receiver, which made Lucas burst a gut laughing.

“I know, I know Ethie. Don’t have to tell me twice! Ahah! Oh.” He stopped talking for a moment on the other line and Ethan wondered if he hung up without him noticing but then he heard some breathing “I almost forgot. I saw you with something of mine too. How many people do you plan to take out of here Ethie~?”

Ethan looked to Clancy who was looking at him, he could see sweat drip down his neck. 

“Ethie! Ethie! Tell me,” Lucas rasped in the other end “Have you asked him yet? Have ya asked him anything?” Ethan didn’t answer as a trace of confusion passed over his face, but for some reason Clancy was shaking like crazy “Ask him for me Ethan. Ask how he liked it. Ask him how he could want all I did to him.”

“What are you talking about?” Ethan questioned.

He could hear his strangled laughter on the other end as he burst into a fit of giggles “Ask him how he liked my fingers inside him. Tell him I can’t wait to grab him to shove my fucking cock in him to make him delirious with pleasure! Ask him if he wants me to fuck him again like I’ve been raping his ass for the past six months- “

At that Clancy screamed and ripping the phone out of Ethan’s hand smashing it on its holder. He smashed it again and again, slamming it until it shattered to pieces as he screamed an ear splitting scream. Then he pulled the line out as he ripped the cord from the wall wailing like the damned as he flailed his arms in a violent show.

Ethan on instinct grabbed him from behind as he brutally started thrashing about the trailer in a fit of anger. He was screaming and shouting curses at the top of his lungs and was as wild as a monster. 

But Ethan held on to him as he slammed into the walls and cabinets, breaking as much as possible. It was horrible. 

He suddenly pulled away from Ethan with a surprising amount of strength and dashed outside.


	5. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clancy and Ethan continue on their perilous journey, but hey their connection is growing stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see Why couldn't write this chapter.
> 
> 1\. Busy
> 
> 2\. College
> 
> 3\. Computer drive was dying
> 
> 4\. Finales
> 
> 5\. Etc
> 
> Sorry guys, this took so long, next month I should be able to completely get back to reading and writing fan fiction.

He ran outside in a hurry as he held himself, his body was raking as he shook with cries. His mind was in a storm as he crawled out screams of agony. Ethan exited the trailer but as he saw Clancy fall apart he for a moment was taken aback from his screams of pain. His yells and cries echoed through the night air as they ripped across the Baker’s property. He was filled with terror and sorrow as he screamed out every ounces of torment he must have felt. Ethan watched him break before his eyes.

Clancy ripped at the grass and slammed his hands on the ground as he bent forward, forehead brushing against the dirt. Tears were soaking the ground as he shivered from the cold air. His sobs seemed to muffle and croak away as quickly as they came as he held himself. 

Eventually they ceased for a moment and Ethan took it as a chance to walk to him, when he reached him he made sure not to suddenly touch him. He waited by Clancy’s side and bent down to him with hands to himself. He stared as Clancy wracked himself over, his eyes closed and wet, voice cracking from the rippling sobs. 

Ethan was fairly surprised that his screams didn’t alert any possible monsters nearby. He’d have to make sure to keep a gun on him in case one reared its ugly head, as Clancy lay there vulnerable. He then heard a sniffle and Clancy raised his head to look at the Baker’s home. With a small voice he whispered, “I can’t anymore.”

Ethan stared as he watched Clancy claw at his face nervously. He noticed those scars again on his arm; they looked like they shaped something.

He didn’t think when he said this “How did you get those scars on your arm?”

Clancy glanced to his arm like he didn’t know they were there and then had an expression like he remembered what they were there formed. Through the tears running down his face he said “Lucas… Lucas put these scars there. Before I became infected. So they aren’t going away.”

“I’m sorry,” Ethan finally said as he casted his eyes down. Clancy looked to him when he said this “You didn’t deserve any of this.”

It was like the night had gone completely quiet. Any crickets or owls had grown silent once he said those words. When he glanced up to see Clancy staring at him, he saw his eyes tighten as more tears rolled down his face. He looked like he was trying to keep them back as he bit his lip. 

So Ethan did a gesture he didn’t expect to do tonight. He opened his arms wide and didn’t say anything. Just waited to see if Clancy would take them or not. He stared at the wide arms for a moment, but then rammed his head into Ethan’s chest as he grasped onto his shirt for dear life. He was shaking and cold and Ethan held him tight as he let out the rest of his cries.

Long minutes passed and Ethan found himself wringing his fingers through Clancy’s hair. It was so dirty and filled with who knows what, but he could see the faded red quite clearly. The red that would shine so brightly with a quick wash. He brushed his fingers and caught some dirt on those fingers, flicking them off.

“I’m disgusting,” that snapped Ethan’s attention as he looked to Clancy whose eyes were puffy and red “So disgusting.” 

“I-“ Ethan hesitated to find the right words and landed on “I don’t think so.”

“Liar…” Clancy snapped sadly.

“I’m not,” Ethan assured him “I don’t think you are.

“How can you not?” Clancy pulled away as he stared frantic eyes at him “I am… I was…”

“How does that make you disgusting?” Ethan questioned, he was beginning to grow venom in his throat. Venom of a hatred. A hatred for Lucas. The Bakers may be infected, but this was going to far “The only disgusting one on this entire property is Lucas. That asshole can rot in hell for all I care.”

“Still…” Clancy glanced down.

“Clancy,” Ethan lifted his hand to Clancy’s face and brushed flecks of dry dirt off his cheek “I think you’re amazing.”

Clancy’s eyes widened and he began to trip over his words “Amazing-No-that’s not-“

“How are you not?” Ethan asked, “I mean at first I thought I needed to protect you. I thought sometimes that I’ll need to even carry you out of here like a trapped princess.” Clancy gaped in an amusing expression as Ethan teased him a bit “But in the guest house well… to just summaries… you kicked ass! You’ve been here longer, probably have seen things I can’t imagine and you can still fight your way out of here. You’re a lot braver than anyone I know.”

Clancy stared, bewilderment was written all over his face, but something seemed to come to mind as his features softened. He adverted his eyes with a small smile. There was a chuckle in his voice as he said “Lair.”

“I’m not,” Ethan said, a sigh escaped him. A whimsical sigh that he didn’t know he had inside him, but somehow he was reaching Clancy.

“I was…r…I…” Clancy tried to say, but the words were obviously getting caught in his throat.

“Hey Clancy,” he looked to Ethan with those hazel eyes that could steal your breath away “Let’s kick his ass. I know you can do it.”

Clancy didn’t speak for a moment, but looking at Ethan he nodded with a curt smile to his lips.

There was an echoing roar coming from somewhere outside and both of them recognized it as those Molded monsters. Picking themselves up they rushed back inside the Bakers house and started searching for the next clue. 

They spent about twenty minutes searching while in the basement they found the deputy’s body. It was oozing and twitching, and Clancy gasped at its horrendous sight. There was a crude note on it from Lucas.

“Prove you’re a real man, stick your hand down the pig’s throat.”

“Oh god,” Clancy gagged “Are you actually going to…?”

“I-“ Ethan was pretty revolted by the thought as well “Clancy look away.” Clancy covered his eyes and turned his head away as Ethan reached in to the nasty, and heinous feeling of reaching ones hand through someone’s torn up esophagus. It was a horrid smell and the sounds were absolutely awful, but Ethan could feel something bump his fingers and quickly gripped on something solid in there. Yanking it out as fast as he could as he tried to rub off the flesh and blood, he found he grabbed the snake key “Got it…”

Clancy turned to him and Ethan could feel the weight of these events starting to drag him down, when he heard loud clanking outside. 

Ethan handed Clancy back the pistol and rocketed out the room, rocking his shotgun. It was the smaller, but faster infected as a couple of them tried to slash away at the two. But they were able to maneuver and block them pretty spectacularly and shot them both down as they started to escape the basement again using a shortcut with the newly acquired snake key.

The whole time Ethan had Clancy at his side, they were back to back. Firing bullet upon bullet. Somehow he felt it to be poetic. The two of them, facing down what looked like hell. 

He caught Clancy’s eye once, and saw a cocky smirk on that face, and his heart almost did a back flip.

They both managed to get out of there and started opening up every door that had the snake key attached to it. But as they gotten to the second floor they noticed a change. The mold was beginning to spread; it was coming from the floor, ceiling, and walls. Forming out of every crack like in the basement. It appeared like things were going out of control.

“I suppose with both Marguerite and Jack gone that things are beginning to loose control,” Ethan noted.

Clancy nodded as they walked through the halls, but sucked in a sharp inhale as they reached one of the snake doors.

“What?” Ethan noticed, “What is it?”

“This room…” Clancy said with a shaking voice “It… It was the first time…” He didn’t finish, and he didn’t have to.

Lucas was one sick bastard, with a disgusting sense of humor.

“Do you want to stay out here?” Ethan asked with empathy.

“No…” Clancy shook his head “I can handle it…”

Ethan closed his eyes for a moment, but then snapped them open again as he nodded “Okay.”


	6. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready to feel like you're dying?

It was a children’s room. Filled with toys and trophies. A small prince bed was tucked in the corner, surrounded by soccer balls and pictures. It was a strange warmth that was more unsettling than welcoming.

Ethan glanced to the trophies seeing Lucas’s name engraved on the plates. They were trophies for important invention and electric competitions that Lucas seemed to rank high in. He seemed to always get third or second place; Ethan didn’t think he saw a first place trophy anywhere. 

He started looking around the room more and saw a ladder above them leading to an attic that was just out of reach.

“Hey Clancy, I can give you a boost if you-“ he was interrupted to see the ladder suddenly slink down to them and he whipped his head to see Clancy’s hand on a trophy made lamp.

He shuffled in place as he said, “It was… one of Lucas’s tricks. An invention,” he didn’t focus much on Ethan as his eyes adverted and shifted to the bed. He seemed to stare at it for a while, lost in his treacherous imagination.

But Ethan was able to get him back to focus with a touch on the shoulder. Clancy’s eyes drew back to him and Ethan could see the white pale grow back on his face. He didn’t want Clancy to think of that, he wanted him to think of something else.

He grabbed his hand gently and said “Upstairs?”

Clancy slowly blinked back to the ladder than to him, and he nodded delicately as he let himself follow Ethan upstairs. Once up there Ethan recognized one of those shadow puzzles again and immediately went to it. Clancy was right behind him as they figured out the puzzle fairly quickly and managed to receive a trapped keycard. 

One down, and other to go. 

After he finished Ethan turned around to show Clancy when he saw him further in the back, looking at something. He walked towards him to see him reading a blueprint that was sprawled across a desk. It was old, and worn out, but it talked about renovations on the Baker house. A man who worked on the house, his name was on it.

“Trevor…” Ethan mumbled under his breath.

“What about him?” Clancy asked as he continued to read more on the blueprints.

“It’s just… I feel like I heard that name before…” Ethan thought.

“Probably,” Clancy brushed off “I know a few Trevors myself.”

“Yeah… but this guy is an architect,” Ethan noted.

“Well, he’s got to be weird if he can renovate a house with shadow puzzles,” Clancy stated.

“Hm, yeah… I suppose so,” Ethan said as he tried to see more of this Trevor guy on the map, but Clancy grew disinterested and instead faced the wardrobe. Opening it Ethan could here a tiny gasp behind him. Turning quickly he asked “What?”

“I…” Clancy stopped, and Ethan could see his face scrunch up in frustration. He almost looked mad, but he pulled away and quickly climbed down the ladder without a word. Ethan could hear him walk downstairs, and through the door with a loud slam.

He glanced at what was inside the wardrobe to see in the shadows a vhs tape. He picked it up to see it have a stand of tape on the side that said ‘Happy Birthday.’

Was it an old birthday vhs from back in the day? But why was it singled out up here in a stored away wardrobe? He brought it downstairs and left the room back into the hallway. But across from the room’s door sat Clancy. Face tucked into his knees, hidden in the dark. Ethan rushed to him, gently placing a hand in between his shoulders “Clancy? What’s wrong?”

He didn’t answer, instead he pulled away more. He got up quickly and walked in the opposite direction.

“Clancy?”

He bit his lip, but then sighed a sad sigh “Let’s find the other keycard,” yet again he withdrew and the curiosity was eating at Ethan at what this vhs could mean.

But he didn’t push it, instead they continued looking and looking, and reached the master bedroom. Ethan started scowering the room with Clancy keeping to himself in the back. He continued not to say anything, something troubling rummaging through his mind. 

Ethan found more supplies and a closet with more ammunition and a bigger backpack, but that was about it. He looked through everything, but still couldn’t find anything. He went back to the main room and said, “Nothing in here it seems, maybe there is somewhere we haven’t been.”

Clancy glanced up to him at this and then looked to the main clock as if to check the time, and said, “There is the processing room.”

“Right!” Ethan thought, “That’s in the basement but… it’s locked. We’d need a key.”

“We can open it from the inside,” Clancy said as he walked to the nightstand near the bed.

“How do we do that?” Ethan asked.

“Right here,” Clancy stated as he pointed to a clock, beginning to move the hand “If you make it to the same time as the grandfather clock…” As he did that the bed suddenly moved to the side showing an opening: an underground pathway bellow.

“Holy shit,” Ethan gasped, “How did you-“

“Lucas…” Clancy interrupted “This was made by him too. He…” Clancy’s face grew more frustrated as he said, “He tricked me… to go down there…” He quickly rubbed his eyes.

Ethan’s eyes grew a sense of worry, but they couldn’t focus on that stuff now: now that they were this close. Both of them rushed down the stairs and they could hear the bed close behind them, but they weren’t going back. They dashed through the corridor and ended up in another room that was presumably in the basement. Ethan opened the door to see saws and tables with meaty flesh strewn about. Another disgusting room of course.

The two searched the room to find the card on the table, and more supplies. Ethan threw out a small cheer and said, “Got it. Alright two cards.”

But Clancy didn’t focus on him; he seemed to be lost in his mind again. Ethan couldn’t stand this anymore “Clancy… uh well…” the redhead turned his eyes to face him and Ethan swallowed and asked, “What’s up with that vhs tape? You’ve been really quiet ever since we got it.”

Clancy’s eyes closed at that and he muttered “Don’t look at me.”

Ethan was pulled back at that “What?”

“Don’t look…” Clancy mumbled “I… on that tape I…” He opened his eyes to Ethan, as if begging for help. His words came out jumbled and scared “I… I die on that tape Ethan.”

Ethan’s eyes widened at that statement as Clancy turned away. His shoulders shaking “I don’t…”

“I die Ethan!” he snapped, “I die like I did in the guest house! But I don’t really die… I can’t really die…” He bit his lip and swore, “Fuck!” Ethan jumped as Clancy whipped around and shouted, “Look at this!” He pulled his sleeve away to show the scars on his arm. It was faded, but Ethan could have sworn it said something “Can you read it?” 

“Uhh…” Ethan stared more at the arm and saw an L, and an O and “Oh.”

The word LOSER was scrawled on the arm.

“How did you get that?” Ethan questioned with a tremble in his voice.

“Lucas, it’s always Lucas!” Clancy yelled “The stupid clown.”

“Clown?”

“He carved into my arm, spelling what I really am!” Clancy screamed “I- I- He showed me what I am! And then… he burned me!” He shoved the arm in Ethan’s face “Look at it Ethan! This is the answer! It’s the key to that lock in the room filled with balloons! Five letters! It’s five letters!” Clancy was becoming hysterical, was he loosing it now? “That’s the answer to Happy Birthday Ethan! You don’t need the clown finger or the yellow balloon! Just this word! And you won’t burn alive!”

“Oh god Clancy calm down,” Ethan tried to say, but he was off.

“You don’t need to any other clue cause you have this, you have me!” he aggressively grabbed Ethan’s arm, and Ethan could see an insanity stir in his eyes “I have the answers Ethan! I do! I promise! So don’t watch the tape! Don’t-“ His eyes lowered as he held on tight “Don’t watch me die again. I saw you… You looked so sad. But you don’t need to! You got the answer. Happy birthday is Loser. It’s me I-“

“Clancy!” Ethan raised his voice as he pulled away “Stop. Just stop. I’m sorry I asked.”

Clancy froze and his hands lowered. He stared at Ethan and there was emptiness to his eyes. That insanity had disappeared. He adverted his gaze again and started to mutter a sad madness “Happy Birthday Ethan, happy birthday Ethan, Happy birthday Ethan…”

Continuously he muttered those words and Ethan could tell he was loosing him “Clancy… Clancy I’m sorry I-“ He went to him and held his shoulders “I’m sorry Clancy please I… I…” His voice broke “I don’t know what to do…”

He hugged Clancy and they both sunk down onto the dirty floor. Clancy continued to mutter and mumble in a place far away. And Ethan held him tight, praying he isn’t in a place too far away that he can’t reach.

They sat there, for a long time, that Ethan even forgot he was suppose to go anywhere. He forgot about Mia, about Zoey, about Lucas. He had forgotten his surroundings, the processing room, the monsters, the Baker estate. He forgot all of it. Except what was in his arms right now. He would hold Clancy tight, until he’d come back to him.

He whispered in his hair “I won’t watch it…” the mumbling stopped and he could feel movement between his arms. He looked to see Clancy raise himself up and he whispered again “I won’t watch it.”

Clancy blinked back to life, but then dug his head into Ethan’s shoulder, whispering back “Thank you, thank you…”

They left that room, hand in hand, and was able to silently walk back upstairs. They reached the stairs and climbed, traversing through halls and doors until they reached the main hall, but saw the unexpected.

A giant Molded was there and his weight was making the floor crack underneath him.

For once Ethan wasn’t prepared and he watched the monster slam his giant arms on the floor, making the entire hall shake, seeing the floor break underneath them. There was another slam as Ethan attempted to pull out his shotgun, and he tried to get a few rounds out as the monster slammed again. And in a rule of threes, the floor broke; caved in to an emptiness that neither of them knew about. The tables and lamps sunk inside the cavern as the two began slipping on the steep floor panels. 

Clancy tripped and fell as he tried to grab anything around him. Ethan reached to him, grabbing his wrist as they dangled over the edge as the he grasped onto the doorframe. Clancy could hear the monster behind them make a gurgling sound, as he was about to spew an acidic puke towards Ethan.

“Ethan!” Clancy shouted and he noticed in time, dodging it, but as he did he accidentally let go of Clancy. And Clancy fell through the hole. Without thinking, Ethan jumped in after him.

He was falling in deep pitch-black darkness and quickly met his speed with Clancy who gasped at the sight of him. As he saw Ethan he screamed “No! No, Ethan!”

“I’m here!” Ethan shouted back as he grabbed back onto Clancy’s hands “I’m here!”

“You’ll die! Ethan, No!” Clancy shouted.

“It’s okay!” Ethan yelled as he smiled, a comforting grin he tried to forward onto Clancy as best as he could “I’m not going anywhere!”

He could see Clancy crying as they fell, they’re heads touching as they fell deep into this abyss.


	7. Cameras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Clancy awake somewhere new, somewhere strange. They are unsure on how much time has passed and what awaits for them in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse

Ethan grumbled and groaned as he lifted himself up, pain attacking his body all over. He could swear he felt his bones snap, but here he is trying to pull himself up. He could tell he was bleeding, but they were more like cuts all over him from the terrible landing. In this dim light he could see his body covered in bruises, and the skin on his hands tearing at his knuckles. He could feel the weight of pain making it harder for him to breath, and he sunk down back onto the ground as he suffered. 

He was able to turn himself over and up to look at where they had fallen from, and he could see a small bright hole stories up. Pieces of the main room’s wooden floor were slowly falling down, but he could no longer hear the monsters up there. He supposed they wouldn’t follow them down so far.

Ethan glanced around to see the cavern they were in which was a rocky hole, but it appeared man made and he could see a little ahead of them where there was another tunnel going somewhere unknown.

He pulled himself to sit up and turned to see Clancy unconscious on the ground. He quickly reached to him, trying to shake him awake. He was covered in scratches and bruises, but nothing too terrible that his wounds wouldn’t regenerate.

“Clancy! Clancy!” he shook him awake and as he stirred himself up, he opened his eyes to face Ethan.

He blinked daze at first, but once he gained full consciousness he quickly grabbed Ethan in shock “Ethan! Oh my god!” he then took a moment to glance from Ethan to the giant hole above them and whispered with a cold nervousness inside “How…?” he stared at Ethan, searching for answers “How did you survive that…?”

“I don’t know but it was a miracle wasn’t it?” Ethan smiled, happy that they both managed to come out of that with only a few scraps.

“A miracle?” Clancy muttered skeptically.

“Crazy right,” Ethan sighed, “I thought we’d surely die.”

“Than why did you jump?!” Clancy shouted at him unexpectedly.

“I-“ Ethan looked down ashamed.

“You could have died!”

“But I didn’t!”

“But you could have!”

“And maybe you could have too!” Ethan yelled, “I didn’t want to let you die alone!”

At that Clancy stopped shouting back, and stared at Ethan with a shocked but warm expression. What was that?

He sunk his head down and shook it saying “Idiot…”

“What?”

“You’re an idiot,” Clancy tiredly sighed “A pure dumbass.”

Ethan didn’t say anything at first but then repeated, “I didn’t want you to die alone. That’s too scary.”

Clancy raised his head and his eyes curved, and he cleared his throat like he was choking back tears “Let’s find a way out of here dumbass.”

He pulled away and started to walk down the tunnel, out of Ethan’s sight. Ethan followed, but slow behind, and feelings began to torment him on what just happened. He was bothered by Clancy getting upset at him… again, but then curiosity started to edge at him. Why did he survive? A fall like that should of caused more harm than a few bruises and scratches. So why isn’t he a not broken mess with internal bleeding? It was a peculiar thought that was biting at the back of his mind, but he stopped when he saw Clancy halt his step before him.

Clancy then whipped around with a scowl, appearing to be expressed with determination and suspicion.

“How did you survive that fall?” he asked more seriously this time, which was the exact thing that was beginning to storm in Ethan’s brain.

He didn’t quite know how to answer right away but then noticed Clancy’s shoulders shaking; out of nervousness or fear, he didn’t know.  
“I… don’t know,” Ethan stated honestly “Maybe it was all the adrenaline and landing just right.”

He could see that Clancy wasn’t buying that because he stepped forward with that suspicious scowl and a hint of bravery “That’s not how adrenaline works. No way.”

“Than what could it be?” Ethan questioned, irritation edging on his voice.

Clancy glanced away for a moment, thinking to himself then muttered “Have you… have you seen Eveline?”

“The little girl in the photos?”

“That the Bakers are taking care of,” Clancy stated “She’s not their daughter… I think. But they talk about her a lot.”

“Little girl… I haven’t seen her in person… yet…” Ethan thought back to that time in the nursery “Was she…? I think I saw a kid. Maybe it was a girl. Back at the nursery when I grabbed the arm. I may… now this’ll sound crazy. I think I was so stressed out I started imagining hearing a voice there too. A young one.”

“That’s…” Clancy pulled away again. Ethan could see he was beginning to get lost in his own thoughts again.

“What?” Ethan asked “What is it?”

“Ethan… I told you before that the Bakers can see her” Clancy turned to him “I can’t. Eveline’s a hallucination.”

Ethan felt pale, he didn’t quite understand what Clancy meant yet but for what he was inclining, he was beginning to dread the worst “What do you mean?”

“I can’t see her Ethan,” Clancy stated “Even this far into the infection I have never seen her. But Lucas sees her. Mia and Zoey see her. Jack and Marguerite do too. Everyone who is infected… they see her. Except me. Lucas told me that I should be able to see her… but I don’t. I know she’s a little girl, and she’s a symptom of the infection.”

“A symptom of the infection?” Ethan said, nervous sweat draining down his face, as he looked to his stabled hand. He didn’t want to talk about this, to think about it, but it’s coming to light in the darkest, deepest part of the Baker estate. He felt himself draining, he knew this was coming, he just kept in the back of his head. But now that it was coming to light in the darkness he could feel a splintering in his mind “Are you fucking serious?” He felt selfishly offended, like this shouldn’t be happening to him.

“Well yes-I just… That’s what I was thinking…”

“Are you saying I’m infected?!” Ethan questioned frantically. It was coming, the stress was getting to him. The inevitable realization of what has become at him is finally taking over his reasoning “Is that what you’re saying Clancy?!”

“Yes-no-I don’t know…”

“But that’s what you meant right? Right?! I’m infected! I’m- I can’t-“

“I don’t know!” Clancy screamed that threw Ethan off balance. He pulled his hands to his ears as he yelled “I don’t know! I don’t know! I don’t know!”

“No I’m sorry! Shit! I didn’t mean to yell at you Clancy,” Ethan realized all too late what his behavior was causing and tried to quickly reassure Clancy, coming closer and placing gentle hands on Clancys shoulders “Um…Sorry. Sorry, but is that what you think?”

“I-I really don’t know,” Clancy stated as he took a timid glance at Ethan’s expressions. Ethan really needs to stop triggering the guy like this “I just think that could be it.”

“That’s…” Ethan also thought for a minute “Probably possible…”

“Is it?”

“Yeah,” Ethan sighed, trying to hold back his anxiety inducing concern for himself for Clancy “My hand was stabled together. There were moments where Jack… he cut off my foot off with a shovel.” Clancy winced at that, a bit in tad horror “And there’s this goop shit, that if I pour it on my leg it’ll…” he pursed his lips a bit at how stupid this sounds “Reattaches itself.”

“You mean…You put a strange… unknown chemical over an open wound?” Clancy said perturbed.

“It seemed okay at the time!” Ethan said exasperated “And I mean- It worked! And you’ve seen me put it on.”

“I thought you knew what it was…”

“It worked!” Ethan spoke frantically in his defense.

“It did…” Clancy stared at his legs as if trying to imagine such a wound “That chemical, probably went into your blood stream…”

“Uh-huh.”

“Into your dna.”

“Yeah…”

“Ethan,” Clancy said “I think how the infection… got into my body was when Lucas stabbed me with a needle. And Marguerite also force fed me some really gross stuff.”

“Force fed…” Ethan thought “Jack tried to feed me something gross too. I think it was an ear.”

“Ew…I mean, I think they try to get people infected by feeding them previously infected peoples… parts.”

“Ew…Wait!” Ethan halted “Does that mean the goop stuff…”

“Might be… people,” Clancy affirmed.

Ethan frowned and pulled away, as he rubbed his face with his hands “Jesus Christ. Is anything in this place just a bit normal?” Clancy didn’t answer so Ethan decided to say “So I’m infected.”

“Maybe?”

“No maybe about it,” Ethan growled more to himself than Clancy “I’m so fucking stupid for not figuring it out sooner.”

“You’re not stupid,” Clancy tried to comfort “You’re just a bit slow.”

“Thanks,” Ethan sighed “This is dumb, let’s just keep going.”

“Okay…” Clancy said as they walked together down the path with a light at the end. They ran to it and found at the end a huge opening with industrial parts like staircases and pipes. There were even a few doors in the walls, giant metal doors that seemed to be impossible to open even with a crowbar. It was a large impressive space, Ethan had never seen anything like it “A salt deposit.”

“What?”

“This is a salt mine,” Clancy stated matter a factly “I had no idea this was underneath the house.”

“Who would have guessed honestly,” Ethan said “That a place this big… would be under the house.”

“Yeah…” Clancy pulled away from Ethan a bit, like a curious cat. But suddenly Ethan heard a very strange noise, it was like a sharping slurping and a splash. Clancy seemed to have heard it too, and he looked to Ethan who shrugged at the sound. They were glancing around at where the weird sound could be when Clancy looked up at the ceiling and yelled “There!” 

Ethan turned to see a black, sludge like infected that was more sludge that solidity as a mouth formed with jagged teeth and a long tongue. It had scrawny arms but long talon like fingers holding onto the ceiling as it detached itself from it. Its body didn’t seem stable as some parts of it flew off like chunks onto the walls and floor. It swung to one of the platforms and yelled a horrid scream their way.

Ethan grabbed Clancy’s arm as they ran into a different tunnel away from the creature that was now charging at them. As they ran through one tunnel Ethan noticed these huge gasoline barrels on the side on these wooden panels and had him and Clancy push them over. They did it quickly, knocking the barrels, spilling gasoline everywhere, and pulled back so when the monster came hurdling towards them. Ethan took a shot from his rifle which set the gasoline ablaze.

The monsters shriek was ear splitting, but Ethan wasted no time. He pulled Clancy behind him and fired several more shots into the monster. But the beast managed to pull itself out of the fire and reached a talon hand to Ethan which Clancy shot away quickly with his handgun. 

The monster pulled back and screeched something wicked, but also the two were surprised when they understood what it was saying “CLANCY!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!”

They both pulled back, startled by this things intelligence. Clancy couldn’t even help himself from asking “What- How do you know my name…?”

“HOW DO I KNOW?!!! HOW DO I KNOW?!!!!” The monster said rather mockingly as sludge splattered the surrounding walls, it’s limbs shakily keeping itself up “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!! YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS!!!!”

“Who are you?!” Clancy shouted back, stress unfolding in his expressions.

“YOU KNOW WHO I AM!!!!”

“WHO ARE YOU?!”

“HOFFMAN!!!!” the monster yelled with a hateful growl.

That’s when an odd realization dawned on Clancy’s face. A realization that Ethan didn’t understand. 

“No… You’re dead… You died… I-“

“KILLED ME!!!”

“NO! That was Lucas!”

“HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!!!!” it raised a hand up which Ethan shot having the creature yell in anger “WHY DIDN’T YOU LET ME WIN CLANCY?!!! IF I WON THAT GAME-I WOULDN’T BE- AAAHHHHH!!!!” He slashed more quickly at the two this time, having Ethan pull Clancy back “FUCKER! FUCKER! JUST DIE! I’LL KILL YOU MYSELF! HOW DARE YOU LIVE AND I- I’M TURNED INTO THIS!!!!”

It raised itself up like a bear and Ethan quickly reacted by pulling Clancy away as they darted down the hall.

“I DON’T DESERVE THIS!!! I DESERVE TO LIVE! TO BE NORMAL!!!! YOU STOLE THAT FROM ME CLANCY! YOU STOLE EVERYTHING!!!”

“I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY!” Clancy screamed back, a scream so weak and scared.

“IF YOU’RE REALLY SORRY YOU’LL DIE!” It yelled as it ran after them.

But they pulled away and where out of this guys sight for a moment when they turned a corner. Ethan spot a door, and luckily it was open as he made them run inside. They stood still as the beast ran past them, screaming down the halls “Who is this guy?!” 

“Hoffman, he’s Hoffman…” Clancy stated in a shaky voice “I-I killed him. He’s supposed to be dead.”

“Well it looks like he was infected too,” Ethan said.

“I killed him- Ethan I killed him,” Clancy muttered.

But Ethan stared him straight in the eye and admitted “I highly doubt that.”

“Wha-“

“Clancy,” Ethan tried to get through to him “Lucas did it right?”

“Ah-“

“Right?”

“…Yes.”

“Then you don’t have to say anything else,” Ethan explained “This guy… he’s throwing his anger out on you cause Lucas isn’t around. He may be a victim, but he’s also crazy right now and an asshole. Sorry but it’s true.”

Clancy stared at him and smiled “I think you’re the real asshole.”

“The guy trying to save your life? Really?”

“A little bit,” Clancy a mischievous smirk on “You have made me cry a lot.”

“Wha- Oh come on, you can’t pin all that on me?” Ethan whined.

“Maybe I can’t, but…” Clancy straightened himself out “It is fun.”

“You’re a damn tease,” Ethan scoffed.

“Thanks,” Clancy chuckled and then looked away briefly at their surroundings “What is this?

Ethan turned to what Clancy was seeing; it was some sort of facility, a lab maybe. With tubs and white boards with weird equations on them. It had an eerie cold feeling to it and smelled like death, and as Ethan got closer to some of these creepily green tubs he could see a solid mass inside, just not too sure what it was. There were notepads and pens scattered around, spilt coffee and turned over chairs. It seemed like this place isn’t all that safe either.

“We need to find a way back up,” Ethan whispered as they prowled deeper into this lab. Clancy found a door that had stairs going upwards so that was probably the best bet and as they rushed up the stairs to find at the top an array of offices. Ethan stood in disbelief “What the fuck is this?”

“I have no idea…” Clancy mumbled, then peered around to look at one of the laptops on a desk to see camera monitors… of inside the house “What is this…?”

Ethan looked over his shoulder and watched the four active cameras switch to different cameras stationed throughout the house until one of them flickered to that white room. That white room that Ethan found Clancy in. And that’s when he connected two and two together. This was more than the family, more than the infected. Who ever sat at this desk, whatever company or operation they were from, they didn’t even intervene when this family was being infected, let alone when Clancy was…

“I-“ Clancy couldn’t let it out, but he turned away from it suddenly to face Ethan “They watched me.”

Suddenly a loud crash occurred behind them and the two whipped their heads to see that monster Hoffman breaking through the door. His huge mass was making it crack and he scratched at the floor and growled at them as he tried to break free. The two reacted fast and dashed through the desks as Hoffman broke through the door, black oozing body slapping against the tables. Smashing computers and technology, adding sparks and flame, knocking over files that tossed paper into the air. He left a nasty slick trail behind him on the tile floor as he sunk up and down trying to reach the two, slamming his back on overhead lights and suspended ceiling. 

The two reached the door as he was half way through the room, destroying everything in his waking path. They ran through a large open facility that had military vehicles and a god damn plane, but didn’t have much time to pay attention to that as the raging monster broke through the doors. Ethan and Clancy climbed up another flight of stairs and glanced at Hoffman skating across the tiled floor, leaving pieces of himself all over his path. They made it to the next door, but Ethan stopped and turned around suddenly which alarmed Clancy greatly. 

“You keep going!” he yelled as he passed through the door again to see the monster just make it to the plane and he fired not at the monster but the plane and its engine. A few bullets from his magnum is all it needed to create a huge explosion that engulfed Hoffman and the entire room, lighting the vehicles on fire too. The flame was traveling upwards and Ethan started to attempt to out run it. He dashed to where Clancy ran, and could see him waiting for him on top of another flight of stairs and collided right into him and sunk to the ground with the flame going just over their heads and maybe slightly leaving a bald spot on the back of Ethan’s hair.

He panted and gasped as he whipped his head around to see the flame pull back into the corridors. Relieved he looked ahead of him to see they were outside, in a grassy swamp with the stars above them. He sighed, with exhaustion weighing on him and almost wanted to collapse on the dirt when he realized what or should I say who was underneath him.

Clancy lay under him, watching him with wide eyes. Those amazing brown eyes that were filled with so much light and character. Ethan was so out of it he almost… 

But then he realized and pulled himself back up and off of him, clearing his throat saying “Oh gosh sorry!”

“…That’s okay,” Clancy said as he didn’t take his eyes off of Ethan. Those crazy, spectacular brown eyes. 

The tree canopies moved and a light fractured between and Ethan glanced to see the light of one of the Baker’s windows. They were almost out of this.


	8. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen after this? Will Ethan have to part from Clancy? He didn't want to think about it.

They trudged through the mud back to Zoeys trailer and then to the gate of that other house with the keycards. Ethan glanced at her trailer, but remembered the promise he made to a sobbing Clancy and decided to pull the vhs out and throw it over the wall and into the swamp. Clancy blinked at him in surprise and Ethan said, “I don’t need that right? Only you.”

Clancy grew a smile so sweet that it made Ethan’s heart tighten. He wondered for a moment what he’d do once he got out of here with Clancy. Would they stick together after all this? Ethan wants to be by Clancy’s side, even after this nightmare.

They used the keycards and entered the building. They watched a distasteful video of Lucas and Clancy pointed out that Eveline isn’t actually there. To Lucas, she’s just another hallucination. They went inside the building and Clancy pulled Ethan away from the ticking boxes even though Ethan almost whacked one with a knife. They fought through more monsters, together, side by side. And finally they reached a hallway that Clancy stopped in the middle. There was a door near the very end that they were supposed to reach, but Ethan as usual was only focused on Clancy.

“Clancy?” he whispered softly with Clancy looked up at him with those soft brown eyes.

“I’m sorry, it’s stupid,” Clancy muttered.

“What is?”

“I can’t go any further than this,” Clancy answered much to Ethan’s surprise “Any further…”

“Do you know what’s at the end of this hall Clancy?”

“I do…” Clancy bit his lip, than bravely said “That room up ahead. It’s where… I died.”

Ethan’s fist tightened, but he nodded with understanding. Then he grabbed both of Clancy’s shoulders and said “Clancy, go back to the trailer.” Clancy stared at him as he spoke “I’ll stop Lucas and get the girls, then all of us will get out of here.”

“But the cure…”

“Don’t worry, if you can’t get out I’ll go for help and come straight back here for you,” Ethan than pulled him in for a tight embrace “Just wait for me in the trailer. I’m come back for you.”

Clancy stood, arms slack for a moment, but then closed his eyes, raising his arms to hug Ethan back saying “I trust you.”

They held onto each other for a while but then Ethan let go and their fingers trailed against each other as they let go. Clancy slowly turned back, a small smile on his face as he went back to where they came from and Ethan marched ahead to face his next challenge. He walked into a room where Lucas was behind another door. He wanted to reach in there, and grab him, strangle him, but he had to focus. He did as Lucas told him and unloaded his weapons before he went into the room.

As he did Lucas goaded him “Ya two went off the radar for a while,” a cruel smirk grew on his lips “Almost thought you died, but ya were just fucking him behind some cameras like a dog weren’t ya? Did you let out a huge load in him? Huh, ya bitch dog.”

Ethan glared at him and growled, “I’m not like you, you sick bastard.”

“Sure ya ain’t” Lucas chuckled “But ya see now, with a cute face and tight ass, that he’s a nice fuck.” 

“Shut up asshole,” Ethan hissed.

“Whoa, whoa,” Lucas snickered “Just trying to make nice conversation.” He disappeared and Ethan was let into a strange room and the first thing he noticed was a clown mannequin. That’s when it all flooded back to him.

Stupid Fucking Clown. Clown Finger…

Clancy wasn’t going crazy. He wasn’t snapping. He was trying to tell Ethan what this room was about. This was Happy Birthday. And… glancing at his odd surroundings he saw a birthday cake and quickly figured out to take the candle, light it from a stove burner, burn the rope on a door that was placed to the side, and he entered the room… a room full of balloons. He glanced to another door to see a five digit lock on the door and automatically put in “LOSER.” Damn, he felt like he could kiss Clancy for this. Big thanks are in order later, because Ethan was always shit at puzzles. 

After that it was like a breeze, he figured out Lucas’s puzzle, used TNT that Lucas generously gave him to blow a hole in the wall, but unfortunately that asshole escaped somewhere. He rescued the girls, was attacked by Jack, cured Mia, and somehow found himself on a boat covered in black mold. 

As he lay there unconscious he could hear someone whispering his name. It sounded like Clancy “Ethan, where are you?”

“Clancy?”

“There are strange people everywhere. The mold is spreading. I’m scared.”

“Don’t worry, I’m coming back for you.”

“Ethan I’m scared.”

“I’ll be there soon, so hold on, hold on…”

“Ethan. Ethan! ETHAN!”

-

After the fight with Eveline Ethan was lying on the ground, but noticed men in uniform beginning to surround him. And then one approached him and he saw a familiar face as he pulled his helmet off “Redfield. Took you guys long enough.”

Redfield pulled him up, patting him on the back saying “You’re safe now. It’s over.”

Ethan almost nodded but then remembered someone important. He turned away from Redfield and yelled “Clancy!” he pulled away and ran to Zoeys trailer, which wasn’t standing upright anymore, but was crushed by parts of Eveline. He ran to the debris and pulled the wood away and saw two frightened brown eyes staring up at him. Clancy was curled up on the floor of what used to be the trailer, but pulled himself up when he saw Ethan.

“Ethan!” he gasped as he grabbed hold of him.

“I said I’d come back with help,” Ethan smiled a goofy smile that brought a silly grin on Clancy’s face as he sunk his head on Ethan’s shoulder “Let’s get out of here Clancy.”

Clancy pulled up and nodded, with a soft smile on his face. The sunlight caressed his face as he spoke “Yes, I’m so tired Ethan…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I finished it, but you may ask "Gasp, where are the kisses?!" Relax. Whenever I get to it there will be a part 1.5 and a part 2. I don't lie, I'm just slow. But just so everyone knows now, I've officially adopted Clancy. He's mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stand how they killed off Clancy, I liked his character's attitude way more than Ethan's (Ethan is just bland toast). I'm going to explore what it would have been like if Clancy had survived.


End file.
